1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to a method of receiving, by a digital image-capturing apparatus, connection information from a mobile communication terminal, a computer-readable storage medium having recorded thereon the method, and the digital image-capturing apparatus that performs the method.
2. Related Art
A digital image-capturing apparatus has a wireless communication function or performs wireless internet by using a modem. When the digital image-capturing apparatus accesses wireless internet, the digital image-capturing apparatus may easily access it, but, in a case of a private access point (AP), the digital image-capturing apparatus may have to undergo complicated setting operations such as authentication, data encryption, and the like.
Also, a social network service (SNS) allows users to form or be part of an online network, and in this regard, in order to access an SNS server, it is often necessary for a user to have an identification (ID) and/or an e-mail account and a password with respect to the SNS.
The digital image-capturing apparatus may directly upload a stored or captured image to the SNS server without connection to a personal computer (PC), and may directly transmit the image to an e-mail account without connection to a PC. In this case, in order for the digital image-capturing apparatus to access the SNS server or to transmit predetermined content to the e-mail account, an e-mail account and/or an ID and a password are required. However, since the digital image-capturing apparatus does not have a highly-functional input interface, it is very complicated and inconvenient for a user to input setting details to an input window of the digital image-capturing apparatus, wherein the setting details are a combination of English letters, special characters, and/or numbers. That is, most users who have smart phones are inconvenienced by re-inputting complicated setting details to the digital image-capturing apparatus even though the setting details are already set in their smart phones.